


don't hope on this side of the grave

by whittler_of_words



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Child Death, Developing Relationship, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Reset Issues, reader is Undyne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittler_of_words/pseuds/whittler_of_words
Summary: History says, Don't hopeOn this side of the grave,But then, once in a lifetimeThe longed-for tidal waveOf justice can rise upAnd hope and history rhyme.--Undyne emerges victorious from her battle with the murderous human child, successfully absorbing their soul and putting an end to both their violence and the War.At least, it'd be nice if it was all that simple. Things are about to get alotmore complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm playing through the no mercy route again and (again) got stuck at undyne, and ended up with this bouncing through my head. some of the plot points might not necessarily make sense, but 1) it's more interesting this way, and 2) shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> this fic is going to have some Good Plot and story beats but even that will be mostly character focused, and is gonna deal with a lot of stuff accordingly. undyne is a character i find interesting but have just never really taken the time to think about in much detail before this, so i'm excited to take a dive into her character and make it a little more my own. i think i've seen at least one or two comics using this premise and no doubt at least a few fics, but i've never actually read them, so if there's any similarities to other stuff just know it's not on purpose!

The wind is howling.

So is the magic roiling just underneath your scales. For the first few minutes, it’s all you hear, making the bridge and the walls and everything sway in your vision until you can finally make your way to solid ground, and get your bearings. Your body still feels like it’s trying to split apart, even if differently than the way it was before, making it top priority one to grit your teeth against the feeling of telling your body to not do that.

Hold on. Your phone is buzzing.

Maybe it has been for a while now. It kind of blended into the background at first, but you scramble for it, punching numbers into the keypad with more force than necessary.

It rings.

And rings.

And-

“Undyne! I- I’m so sorry, I completely forgot you were going to be fighting so soon, and I- I’m not at the terminal- how did it go???”

“Oh. You know.” You’re almost surprised by how smooth your voice comes out, but why would you be? “I kicked their butt.”

“Oh, that’s...” The relief in Alphys’ voice is so palpable that when she stops to take a breath, you can’t help but breathe in with her, clutching the phone in your grip. “You’re not hurt?”

“Pssht, as if a little weirdo like that could put more than a dent in me.” The bluster comes out easy, even though you know Alphys is far too smart to believe you. Captain of the Royal Guard and top fighter in the Underground as you are, you’ve always been painfully aware of just how big the gap between human and monster ability could be. Alphys is, too. But you both have a penchant for wanting to believe in the incredible, and for the moment, it’s easy enough. 

“I’m so glad! I dont know what I would do if they...if you...”

She stops, voice hitching.

It’s then that you finally realize you should probably stop loitering in a windy cave tunnel, and lurch into motion. Hotland is just down the corridor.

“Hey. I’m not going anywhere, Alphys,” you say into the phone. “Uh, figuratively. I need to see Asgore.”

She stops, again, in the middle of her next breath. And then she says, slowly... “Do... are they...” before sighing. “Is their soul intact?”

You look down at the heart engraved into the span of your breastplate, the metallic indentations of it gleaming red even in the low light. 

“Yep.”

“Thank god,” she breathes, before, a little more confidently: “Um, I have an empty container here at the lab that can keep it stabilized. I’ll get it ready.”

“Sounds good,” you say kind of lamely. But she’s already mumbling a string of science babble to herself in excitement, and even if her hasty goodbye is earnest, she hangs up before you get the chance to tell her you don’t think you’ll need a container.

It’s only once you get outside that you stop again. The mountain is there -- the one that you swore to yourself you would never let this human pass. Something clenches in your chest, and you try to ignore it even though you know it’s useless. You love the old goat more than anything, but even as you know he’d want to put the little murderer to rest, you can’t understand why.

But you still know. So you go back.

The human’s body weighs next to nothing in your arms. You would almost have a hard time believing it was real, if that wasn’t dumb and they weren’t still breathing.

Well. Barely. But it still startles you so much you almost drop them off the cliff instead, until you decide that’s probably not actually the best idea. As long as you have their soul, there’s no way they could move, even if their body is still....

Doing...whatever creepy shit it is it’s doing.

Ugh.

The human’s body doesn’t stir as you walk, and you don’t see a single monster on your way to the lab, which is probably the second best thing to happen to you all day.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing you notice when you walk into the lab is your face blown up to fit the terminal you’re pretty sure had been set to track the human, before. You’d been ready to call out Alphys’ name, but the yellow gleam emanating like a freakish ember from your still sightless left eye stops you short.

Caught up in the thrill of not being a pile of dust on the floor, you’d kind of forgotten you still look like...this.

“Sick,” you say to yourself.

A door opens on the other side of the lab. Alphys steps out from the bathroom door, clutching a large jar against her chest. She meets your eyes, and immediately drops it.

“Oh my god,” she says, not even looking at the shattered glass all over the floor. “Undyne?”

Despite yourself -- despite everything -- you grin at her full force. “Told you I kicked their butt.”

The look on her face makes you think she wasn’t expecting to laugh at that, and she steps around the many-angled mess scattered over the tile to approach. “I- I didn’t realize-- does it hurt?”

“Nah,” you say, shrugging. “Honestly, I feel pretty great.”

She looks relieved. Again. But she looks down at the human still in your arms, and something in her expression shifts.

“Is that...?”

Grimacing down, you just say, “Yep.”

There’s not much of the human that isn’t covered in dust. The tutu is the worst, almost glittering with it, and when you find that a hell of a lot of it has rubbed off on your armor during the trip, it takes a second of breathing in and out through your nose to not barf all over the corpse. They’re still clutching the mud-stained ballet slippers, too, the tattered laces wrapped around their wrist and fingers several times over. 

“They’re...they’re so...” Alphys starts, and you aren’t expecting her to finish with: “small.” She adjusts her glasses, looking away and back again. “To think they hurt s-so many people...”

“They’re not going to hurt anyone else,” you promise her. “Not ever again.”

“I guess that’s true,” she mutters. But when she looks up at you again, even if her smile is strained, it’s a welcome enough sight that for a second you can’t think about anything else.

“Wait, what?” you say, realizing you missed something.

“I said, um, you’re...so you’re gonna go see Asgore now?”

“Yeah. There’s some things we gotta talk about. I-” You scowl, over at the terminal currently displaying the back of your head. “I probably shouldn’t have just gone and absorbed their soul like that, but I was afraid it’d break before I could get it to him, and then...”

“Right.” She nods. “I...I won’t keep you, then. You probably didn’t even need to stop here, and then I went and broke the empty soul container anyway...” She glances over at the remains of said soul container. You look over with her. 

“We didn’t need that old thing anyway,” you finally scoff. “And I wanted to ask you something kind of important.”

She nearly jolts at that, looking startled. “O-oh??”

“Are they supposed to be breathing?”

“WHAT,” she nearly screeches, bringing her arms up in a way that makes you glad she wasn’t holding anything else that could’ve dropped. She sticks her face closer to the human’s body after the initial shock has passed, though she still looks nervous. “Are you sure??”

So it _is_ weird. You suddenly feel a lot more justified in being freaked out by it, and just nod grimly. Alphys begins to stammer something out before simply shaking her head and motioning you over. You follow her up to the second floor, where she unfolds the bed. She doesn’t have to tell you to put the human down.

Alphys was right. They look even smaller on the sheets than they had in your arms. 

The thought sits uncomfortably, somewhere that makes it hard to understand why it has you gritting your teeth, so you look away, trying not to feel awkward as Alphys hesitates for several long moments. She finally settles shaking hands over the human’s chest. You’re not sure what she’s looking for.

“I don’t understand,” she says at length, apparently not sure either. “I-It-- this doesn’t make any sense. It’s hard to explain, but I- I think I need to take a closer look.” She doesn’t sound too happy when she says it. Her mouth is turned down in a way that makes you wonder if she’s going to be sick, and you lay a hand on her shoulder.

She straightens up from her slouch. “Yeah. Um. T-tell Asgore it shouldn’t take too long.”

Seeing her there, lines carved under her eyes and dust on her hands, it’d take all your effort to not scoop her up in a hug, so you don’t bother trying to resist it. She squeaks when you lift her up, squeaking again when you hold her maybe a little more tightly than you should. But after a second of remembering to breathe, you feel her arms wrapping around you in turn, and when you set her back down, you already feel a little better.

“Call me if you find something,” you tell her. “Or uh, even if you don’t. I don’t know what the hell’s going on, but if anyone’s smart enough to figure this crap out, it’s you.”

Alphys’ smile falls a little flat, but it’s enough to keep your mind off the taste of dust for the entire elevator ride up to the Core.

Even in the face of total annihilation, the upper levels of Hotland around the hotel are just as noisy as ever. You guess you can hand it to Mettaton for trying to keep everyone’s spirits up with We’re Alive And Better Than Ever!!!! music... to go with whatever ridiculous new product he’s released just in time to capitalize off of this latest disaster, of course. You swear you can feel the bass even through the sunlit hall, and you do your best to ignore it.

The garden, though, is as quiet as it’s ever been. The flowers eat up your footsteps like fertilizer, and when Asgore turns to face you, the mild expression on his face immediately turns into one of shock.

“Oh dear,” is all he says.

“King Asgore.” You straighten up. “The human has been defeated.”

He sets down his watering can. “Please,” he says. “I think we’re past the time for formalities.”

You huff. “Uh, okay. I intercepted them on the outskirts of Waterfall. They slaughtered everyone in their path, and I couldn’t...” Wait. That’s not what you wanted to say. “...I was only able to save one person, sir.” You stop. “Asgore.”

Somehow, you’d expected him to be disappointed in you. He just shakes his head, though, sweeping across the grass. “No, Undyne. You’ve saved us all.” He considers you with a strange look in his eyes. “A burden I’d hoped you’d never have to bear.”

Your lip quivers without you telling it to. As gung-ho as you are about expressing your feelings, you feel like now is really not a good time. So you let the moment pass.

“Are you kidding?” you say instead. “Even with all our losses, freedom is right around the corner. I’ll chop through the Barrier like a paper bag with the rest of the souls, just watch!”

 _You’re right Undyne, come with me,_ is what you’d expected him to say, right before he showed you to the secret room he probably keeps the rest of the souls in. But he just...turns away, walking over to one of the windows and looking out at whatever he sees there for several moments.

“Uh...Asgore?”

The old chair is still by the wall. The one he keeps no matter how many times you’ve told him he needs to throw away the piece of junk instead of letting it get him down all the time. He looks at it, and then he looks at you, and he says:

“How would you like a nice cup of tea?”

You’ve spent the night at New Home more than once. It was on accident at first, falling asleep in front of the fireplace while studying, or at the table after a long day of training. You’d always wake up with a pillow under your head and a blanket over your shoulders, a cup of tea still warm not too far away. It’s not that you don’t have a home of your own -- you’ve had one for a good while now -- but you’ve always been able to count on this place being exactly the same as it was when you last saw it.

Could probably use some more color, though.

“How do you feel?”

Blinking down at your cup as he pours in something smelling distinctly of flower juice, you do your best to rally yourself. “Not too different, I guess? More powerful? I kind of thought it’d be, uh... _more_.”

He pauses. Says, a little more gently, “How are you feeling, Undyne?”

Oh. “Like I’m...ready to break the barrier that’s been keeping us trapped underground for the past millennia into a thousand little pieces?”

You raise the cup to your lips. Mm, tasty tea. He raises a fuzzy eyebrow at your trembling hands, and you do your best to sip even more confidently.

“Neither you nor the rest of the Underground is ready to go wandering around the Surface just yet,” he says. “And I can not allow you to absorb the other souls.”

You promptly spit out the tea all over the table. 

“WHAT,” you say, very reasonably. 

“Now now,” he says. “There’s no need for that.”

“I’ve already GOT one,” you say, continuing your trend of being the voice of reason here. “It’s not like it’d make any sense to wait for one more murderous rampaging human just so you could absorb enough to break the Barrier yourself! I mean, sure, you’re the King and I’m the Royal Guard Captain, but for the first time in forever we have the means to let our people do more than just _hope--_ ”

“It’s true that you’ve absorbed one soul,” he says, bringing you to a screeching halt. “But do you know what absorbing seven will do?”

Shifting in your seat, you try to think and are disgruntled to find yourself coming up empty. “...Okay, fine, you got me. What will it do?”

“I don’t know,” he says flatly. “In truth, I’ve never known. The most I’ve ever seen a monster successfully absorb is one, and that was my son shortly before he was killed.”

You wince. 

“To put it simply, Undyne, you are family to me,” he says. “And I could never forgive myself if I let you do something so incredibly dangerous when there’s a chance I could lose you as well.”

“That’s--” Your hands continue to shake. “How can you say that? When what we’ve been waiting for all this time is just within our reach?”

Asgore sighs. He hasn’t taken a sip of his own tea. His cup is actually empty, you notice, yet he holds onto the teapot like it just never occurred to him he should’ve put it down. “My reasoning is selfish, it’s true. I’m sorry if that disappoints you. There are others that I think you’ll find more reasonable, but that can all wait. You need to rest.” The look he gives you then is entirely unfair. Sad, and gentle, and entirely too much for you right now. “There will be time for us to talk more later. You’ve had a very long day.”

It’d be a bad look to flip out in front of someone who just called you family after angsting about their dead son, so you at least wait until you get outside to let the NGAH that’s been building up for the past couple hours and punch a wall. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. There’s no way you can just go home.

Squaring your jaw, you head back towards the elevator. Maybe you won’t go home, but there’s somewhere else you think you’ll go instead.

There’s someone you need to see.


	3. Chapter 3

Alphys must have sent word to the evacuated monsters that it was safe to return home, because where Waterfall had been left completely empty in the human’s wake, there were now monsters slowly filing back into their usual haunts. You stop to talk to a few of them, making sure they’re okay, raising spirits where you can, and are glad to find that some of your confidence seems to rub off on them. 

For every face you see, there’s another missing, and you do your best to not let it get to you. There’s something important you need to do before you finally crash, which, damn it, you’re gonna keep going strong for as long as you possibly can. 

It’s a solid plan. At least, it seems that way, until you literally trip over something in a stretch of long grass and are sent sprawling over the ground.

You lay there for a second, staring up at the cavern ceiling and contemplating your life. 

“Y-yo, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to--” The voice has you jerking upright automatically, and the figure stumbling out of the grass stops short. “Undyne? Is it- is it really you?”

“Hey, Kid,” you greet, grinning at them. Just who you were looking for. “Told you it was nothing.”

They stare at you for a second. You’re not expecting them to run at you full force, driving an _oof_ out of your chest as you do your best to catch them. You’re also not expecting them to start wailing, saying things you can’t quite catch through their tears but what you’re pretty sure amounts to _I’m so sorry I thought you were d-dead and it’s all my fault--_

“Hey,” you say, patting their back as they hiccup. “Wanting to believe the best in people is never a bad thing, and especially not standing up to bullies. It’s not your fault the human was a total turd.”

“Haha...” They sniffle. “I guess humans really are awful, huh?”

“Especially if it means they’d make someone like _that_ ,” you agree, and then frown. “Wait, why were you hiding around here? Weren’t you going home?”

Monster Kid shuffles away from you then, scuffing their feet against the stone. “I was, b-but...but then I realized I hadn’t seen my parents in a while, or my sister, and I realized they probably evacuated when they couldn’t find me...and then I thought, yo, what if they don’t come back?”

Ah, shit. “So you’ve just been out here this whole time?”

They nod. Grimacing, you climb to your feet.

“Wanna find out together?”

Kid’s eyes are wide as saucers when they look up at you. “You’ll go with me? Even though you have so much more important stuff to do?”

“Everything else can wait,” you promise them. “I bet your family’s worried sick about you.”

No matter how much you wish you could, you can’t promise them that their family is still alive. But you’ve always refused to give up hope even against much harder odds, so you let them lead you down some of Waterfall’s more twisty caverns that take you into the deeper reaches of Snowdin, rattling off some of your more popular stories about your time in the Royal Guard. If Kid recognizes it for the distraction it’s meant to be, they go along with it wholeheartedly. 

Eventually, though, they stop in front of a row of houses, looking nervous.

“Yo...” They stare over at a house that you think must be theirs, no lights obvious in any of the windows you see. “I’m... pretty scared, haha.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” you ask. “Don’t tell anybody, but I get scared all the dang time. It just makes you an even braver person when you face those fears.”

“Dude...that’s deep,” they say. And then they take a breath, walking over to the door and going to press one of the lower doorbells set into the wall.

Really, they don’t even get the chance. The door swings open as soon as they step close, revealing a couple of similar looking monsters, and then Kid is barrelling into them the same way they’d barrelled into you. You can’t tell if they’re all crying or laughing. Probably both.

A lot of people died today. People who could’ve been saved if you’d been a little faster, a little more ruthless, a little less understanding about certain people wanting to prove themselves. As much as you might want to, you can’t change what’s happened.

Just one family reuniting despite the odds is enough.

Deciding to leave them to it, you turn back into the snowy streets and begin the walk back to the main road.

Despite your best efforts, without the responsibility of a terrified kind on your hands, it was impossible to ignore how close you were to Papyrus’ house. You’d told yourself you wouldn’t look, on the way back. What you _hadn’t_ told yourself was that you weren’t going to knock. So you do, closing your eyes and pounding a fist on the wood.

....

......

Nothing.

Frowning, you glare at the unmoving door. You wait there for another couple of minutes before you realize no one’s going to answer, which some people would take as a sign for the worst. But even with the worst in mind, there’s still _someone_ who should be here to open the damn thing.

....Right?

Almost guiltily, you realize you’d somehow just assumed that Sans would still be alive. It’s a little hard to tell if that makes you a shitty person or not, so you file that one away to examine more closely later, and turn your mind towards figuring out a way to break into the skeletons’ house.

Backing up, you examine the building and its various entrances. Papyrus might not have had a problem with breaking through windows on the fly, but you’ve scolded him enough for that by now that doing the same thing would just make you a hypocrite. (Thinking about it makes your throat tighten in a way you’re all too familiar with, and you file that thought away for later as well.)

You could jump onto the balcony, but after a quick skip and a hop you find the windows to be painted onto a solid wall. Which you guess you can respect? It at least means the only place left to check is the back of the house, and when you find the back door, you’re even more pleased to find that it’s unlocked.

It takes you to a room that definitely doesn’t belong in Papyrus’ house, and you walk in to Sans looking at you where he’s sitting at the desk.

“uh, hey,” he says, “come right in.”

“What the hell?”

“yep, my thoughts exactly.”

“Where is he?” you ask, because you really have no patience for this bullshit right now.

He stares at you for a second. Looks back down at whatever papers he has set out in front of him. “he’s gone, if that’s what you’re asking.”

For a moment, you’re overcome by such a blinding, incandescent rage that you can only stare at him and smile.

Sans sweats. “uh, if you mean _where_ he is, just look for the red scarf. it probably hasn’t even been covered by the snow yet.”

“You’re just letting Papyrus’ dust melt into the snow?” you ask, feeling while you say it that this can’t possibly be real.

One of Sans’ hands comes up to his forehead, rubbing at some of the creases that form there. “look lady, i know i probably sound like a real piece of shit right now, and what i’m about to say isn’t exactly gonna help that, but i have more important things to worry about.”

“What...the _fuck_ is wrong with you,” you say, and, yep, there’s some of that rage finally showing in your voice. “My best friend and your _brother_ has been dusted by some homicidal brat and you can’t even be bothered to give him a proper funeral? Because you’re working on- on whatever THIS is--” You wave your hands at the papers, the machine beeping quietly in the corner, at Sans. He opens his mouth like he’s about to explain himself, but you cut him off before he can try. “No, don’t even bother. I don’t want to hear it. If you’re not gonna do the right thing, I will.”

You turn to leave, and the only reason you stop when he says “wait,” is because, pissed as you are, you still want to believe he’ll get it through his thick skull. “it might be possible to save him.”

What.

“What,” you say, and he sighs.

“you know what this machine does?” he jerks a thumb back at the piece of junk in the back, the one that’s been beeping and is still half covered in a dusty tarp.

“How would I know?” 

He chuckles. “yeah, guess that’s fair. anyway, this machine used to be part of this science project on the barrier. originally it was supposed to send pulses of magic along its walls to determine a bunch of stuff, but i guess someone accidentally programmed it to track shifts in spacetime, because that’s what it showed us.” He shuffles the papers in front of him, and when you walk over you realize that what you’d first perceived as chicken scratch was actually a series of loops and branches. Some were connected, some weren’t. You could only flounder for what this all meant before Sans went on a second later.

“when we layered all the reports we got back together, this is what we got. which is nonsense, right, because some of this stuff implies that it’s possible to go _back_ , see,” and he points to one of the lines twisting off of another line, stretching all the way back to another point towards the start. “i have a bunch of theories as to what some of the points represent, but i got good reason to believe that certain people biting the dust isn’t what you’d call a single time occurence.” His near permanent grin wavers. “or permanent.”

You stare at him. Start rubbing your face. “I know just as much as the next person that anime is real,” you say, “but I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about. Spacetime shifts? Time loops? Are you trying to tell me that the human could time travel?”

Sans scoots his chair back, looking tired. “yeah, the part where it’s pretty impossible to believe is why i tend not to tell anybody.”

Hrm. “So why’d you change your mind,” you ask, tone bordering on accusatory.

He doesn’t speak for a moment, like he’s not sure what to say in the first place. Finally, he settles on: “once it gave us all this info, the machine just died on us. went kaput. but then, right around the time you would’ve been fighting the human, the machine turns back on and starts spitting out more points.” 

He brings another paper to the front of the pile. On it are just two points, connected by a straight line.

“...What am I looking at?” you ask, and then a little more testily, “What does this have to do with saving Papyrus?”

“it means that new timelines are forming right before our eyes,” he says. “and that in one of them it might be possible for someone to go back and make everything that’s happened here, uh...not happen.” 

Staring down at the paper, a single line has never looked so alien to you in your life.

“not to get personal or anything,” Sans says, interrupting your weird moment, “but you haven’t felt yourself developing any time powers, have you?”

“Uh,” you start, “I don’t think so?”

“cool, cool. hey, you mind trying something for me?”

“Sure?” The word has barely left your mouth and Sans is already spinning his chair over to the machine. “I’m gonna be honest. I’ve had a pretty long day, so I’m not exactly at the top when it comes to understanding what’s going on right now.”

When he chuckles, it feels a lot more genuine that it had before. “heh. don’t worry, this stuff’s pretty confusing at the best of times. anyway, i’m gonna send a pulse out on one of the usual frequencies. lemme know if you feel...uh. anything.” And he presses a button.

The reaction is immediate. The machine’s beeping picks up pace and volume before spitting out a page with...

Nothing on it.

“welp,” he says. “that’s concerning. undyne?”

“I got nothin,” you say.

“right.” he turns a dial. “let’s try--” He pushes the button again, and you’re overcome by a feeling of startlement so sudden that you pretty much jump straight into the air. Just as immediately as you felt it, the feeling stops like a door slammed shut in your face, and you’re left stumbling in Sans’ weird basement.

The machine spits out a paper with a single dot on it. Sans just stares.

“What the hell was that?” you say.

“iunno.” Sans has the audacity to shrug. “maybe you can tell me.”

“Look,” you say, suddenly feeling very tired and unable to stop. “Even if all this crap is true, that doesn’t mean what’s happening right now doesn’t matter. The Papyrus that’s left here now still deserves our love.” You sigh. “There’s still no excuse for not getting him.”

“....yeah,” he says, looking to you and away again. “a jaded asshole’s still an asshole, i guess. you leaving then?” When you nod, he takes the paper out of the machine and gives you a smile. Or maybe he just looks at you. It’s hard to tell. “bring him ‘round here when you’re done, yeah?”

He turns back to his desk, then, leaning over it as if he isn’t really expecting a reply, so you don’t give him one. You’ve just gone back to the front of the house and resigned yourself to scanning the snow for flashes of red when your phone buzzes.

It’s a text, from Alphys. You read it once, twice, and by the third time your grip is so tight you actually crack the screen. It’s what you need to jerk you into action, and you set off.

The single sentence of THE HUMAN IS LOOSE IN THE LAB flashes in front of your eyes the entire sprint to the Riverperson’s boat.


End file.
